Over the past number of years, the technological advancements in the area of electronic devices has experienced vast growth. For example, while cellular phones are becoming smaller and lighter, simultaneously their features and capabilities are expanding. This has caused an increase in the complexity and operation of the electrical components found in such devices and a decrease in the amount of space available for such components. In such electrical devices, many electronic components radiate electromagnetic radiation which may cause interference with other electrical devices. This RF interference may detrimentally affect the performance and operation of other electrical devices. As a result, RF shields have been used to prevent such components from causing such interference.
The most common RF shields are comprised of a single piece of metal folded into a box and contoured to fit over a PC board. These shields are then soldered onto the circuit board. Over time, the circuit board may require repair or reworking, however, it is extremely time consuming and difficult to unsolder and remove the RF shield originally in place. While there are existing two-piece designs, most are expensive and difficult to disassemble. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,097 to Hauk discloses an RF shield having a removable cover. Removal of the cover involves severing, with a tool, a frangible connection created by score lines along the outer edges of the top cover and placing the top cover back on the shield requires either re-soldering or latching the top cover back to the RF shield.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for an RF shield that will prevent electrical components of an electrical device from causing RF interference, yet will also allow fast and easy access to the electrical components covered by the RF shield.